


Close Call

by werewolfsaz



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot, Outdoor Sex, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had destroyed the walkers, twenty of them, but it was too damn close.... if he hadn’t turned when he did, hadn’t seen that walker about to take a bite outta Daryl... He dismissed the thought quickly, worried over thinking would lead him down a dark road. He had seen it, had thrown his hatchet with frightening accuracy and taken the geek out before it could chow down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all *waves*  
> So I wrote this because I wanted something down and dirty ;) I think this covered that just about.  
> Comments are always lovely so please leave one. Or many if you like :D  
> I'm on tumblr and Twitter as werewolfsaz so feel free to say hello if you like.  
> Enjoy

“Fuck...” Daryl groaned raggedly, jamming his fist between his teeth, tasting dirt and oil and blood from the scratch on his finger.  
“Later,” Rick snarled back, voice low and slightly muffled. His wild curls tickled Daryl’s stomach, brushing teasingly against the bare skin of his hip and thigh. His other hand was fisted in the back of those messy tresses, holding Rick close without forcing him to do anything.

“Rick...” Daryl panted, his voice a wrecked whine around his knuckles as his hips bucked forward. His cock dragged across the wet smoothness of Rick’s lips, slipping inside the heat of his mouth easily as the bearded man opened for him hungrily.  
“Quiet,” Rick mumbled back, nails biting into Daryl’s thighs. “Don’t want no unwanted guests.”

Flicking his searing blue eyes up to lock with Daryl’s, Rick turned his attention back to the cock he was sucking. He knew this was reckless, that they should be heading back to the others with the supplies they’d managed to find, but that had been a fucking close call with that herd of walkers. Luckily it was Daryl by his side, the one person Rick trusted completely to have his back. 

They had destroyed the walkers, twenty of them, but it was too damn close.... if he hadn’t turned when he did, hadn’t seen that walker about to take a bite outta Daryl... He dismissed the thought quickly, worried over thinking would lead him down a dark road. He had seen it, had thrown his hatchet with frightening accuracy and taken the geek out before it could chow down. 

The second he realised they were safe, that Daryl was alright, he’d grabbed the archer, thrown him against a tree and attacked his lips with bruising , biting kisses. Things had escalated quickly, to the point where Daryl’s jeans were round his knees, Rick swallowing his cock with hungry enthusiasm.

He lapped the slick mushroom head, teasing the slit, letting the hot length rest on his tongue as he suckled it softly. Daryl moaned again, muffled but still loud enough to make Rick’s dick twitch in his pants. He loved this, the way Daryl looked, sounded, tasted, all hard muscle set quivering by Rick’s touch. As much as the former deputy wanted to take his time, to tease his lover and drive him wild, he knew they didn’t have the time.

Standing swiftly, Rick buried his face in Daryl’s neck, breathing in the scent of sweat, dirt and something wild that was all Daryl. He pressed hot, rough kisses to the thick tendon in the archer's neck, biting it hard as he freed his own aching erection, gripping them both in one hand.  
“Love when you get like this,” he growled, sucking Daryl’s earlobe, pumping his hand roughly. “You want to cry out, want to beg for my cock, for my mouth. I can feel the words behind your teeth.”

Daryl whimpered, turning his head to catch Rick’s lips in a harsh kiss, moaning into his mouth as he reached down to add his hand to his lover’s.  
“When we get home, I’m gonna cuff you to the bed and suck you til you cum all over my face and chest, your thick cum all in my beard and chest hair.” Rick paused, groaning at the thought. His voice was a low, dark, whiskey smoke drawl as he pressed closer, hand moving faster. “Then I’m gonna kiss you all over, bite your nipples, play with your ass til you get it up again. And once you do, I’m gonna ride you til I scream.”

“Dirty mouth you got there, Officer,” the archer gasped as his back bowed, lightning shooting down his spine to set fire in his balls. He squeezed harder as Rick’s breathing hitched, the muscles in his arm trembling, all signs that he was close. The smell of Rick, sweat and blood and all man, was heavy in Daryl’s nose, pushing him closer to the edge. Then Rick made a noise, a kind of big cat purring rumble that shot right through the redneck. 

It was the spark that set fire to Daryl’s fuse. He turned his face into Rick, sank his teeth into the skin between his lover’s neck and shoulder, and came so hard he went blind. As he came back to himself, possibly hours later, panting and trembling and blissful, he felt Rick’s cum splash over his wrist, felt the man shake, noises muffled by his clenched teeth. They held each other up, shivering through the aftershocks, trying to catch their breath. Once they could stand alone, they redressed themselves, trading smug grins that edged on predatory.  
"Best hurry back," Daryl drawled lazily, slinging his crossbow back over his shoulder. "I got a date tonight and I don't wanna be late."


End file.
